isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Unforgiven 2009
The theme for Unforgiven is Survive by Sick Puppies xtremewwe13 vs. VivaLaBen (Hardcore Match for the World Heavyweight Championship) At SummerSlam, xtremewwe13 and VivaLaBen were the final two men in what was the most demonic match in the history of the ISB, the Elimination Chamber. In a stunning finale, xtremewwe13 defeated VivaLaBen with a roll-up and with usage of the tights. This loss spurned the morale of VivaLaBen who plotted for revenge on Monday Night Raw. xtremewwe13 opened the show celebrating his new World Heavyweight Championship, the first of his career saying how easy of a victory it was and how much domination he showed in the Chamber. Despite his apparent lies and his ego being in over his head, VivaLaBen questioned the morals of the champion and his respect. This exchange didn't end too well as it ended up with the champion down on the ground out of the ring and the challenger hoisting the World Heavyweight Championship over his head. After a match later in the evening against nickawesome710, General Manager jeff_hardy_rulz had some interesting news of his own. He wasn't satisfied but at the same time content with the actions that transpired because it resulted in the announcement of the main event at Unforgiven. It will be xtremewwe13 and VivaLaBen facing off in a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. However he had another trick up his sleeve. These two competitors are too skilled and too evenly matched to make it a simple one-fall match where X13 could get away with another roll-up. No, he made the match a Hardcore Match. Can VivaLaBen find a way to break through and win yet another World Heavyweight Championship, his first with the Raw brand, or will the reign of the Most Xtreme Player continue? freelance93 vs. Serpent222 (United States Championship) Serpent222 made it known on Raw this week that he had his sights on Raw's Pure Champion, shadowafs8. What he didn't know at the time was that shadow had been drafted to SmackDown in the 2009 ISB Draft. Leaving this Serpent without it's prey in comes United States Champion freelance93 by virtue of the draft. After laying out M_uNiT2k5 in what was Mike's final appearance on Raw as he went on to become the SmackDown General Manager, this Serpent continues to be hungry. Hungry for nothing but gold. One half of Raw's Tag team Champions will have his opportunity as he was recently named the #1 contender to the United States Championship by virtue of the title draft exchange. At Unforgiven it will be Serpent222 against freelance93 for the United States Champion. Which guy will continue to be strolling in gold? Find out September 21st, at Unforgiven. Firefly-version1.0 vs. -Lex-Nox- At the ISB Draft, Firefly-version1.0 joined the Raw brand and immediately he went after -Lex-Nox-. The French phenom talked trash about Lex's home country and his actions that he's done over the past couple of months. Quickly reminding the people that Lex converted the Impact Championship to the European Championship, Firefly pounced on Lex and called the English disgusting, weak, and more importantly not as good as the French. Lex wasn't too happy with that and retaliated calling Firefly a "baguette-boy" and made a match for Unforgiven. Can the French Phenom dethrone the British Hooligan? Frostbiter vs. HaasGotSkill The two former SmackDown superstars both came over to Raw during the draft however weren't quick to forget what had occurred while the two of them were on SmackDown. HaasGotSkill lost to ISB Champion jpmegami in his final SmackDown contest at SummerSlam. Frost didn't let Haas forget about that and mocked the former World Champion at the Supershow. That confrontation ended the way Haas wanted to as he leveled the Grand Slam Champion. These two will do battle at Unforgiven. Which former SmackDown World Champion will emerge victorious on their new Raw soil? live_4_words vs. The-New-Poison (Impact Championship) In live_4_words' second match back on the Raw brand, he took on Impact Champion The-New-Poison. The two of them fought to a surprising draw. The General Manager was quick to act and give the returnee his first title shot since the Sweeping Turmoil Match at Bash at the Beach '08. The returnee scored big at SummerSlam where he won the Impact Championship in a rather quick and easy fashion. General Manager jeff_hardy_rulz felt that the match was of such a wide spread that The-New-Poison had to "earn" his way back to a title match. The-New-Poison would easily handle ArRoNrOsS on the first Raw after SummerSlam to earn his title shot. These two are nearing their 3rd match, can TNP finally pick up that win he's been searching for and recapture the Impact Championship or will hot returning star live_4_words keep the belt for another day? Find out in Newark, NJ at Unforgiven. Juicebox96 vs. manup733 (Texas Bullrope Match for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship) Juicebox returned to the Raw brand in early August of 2009 and a month later he has gold around his waist when he captured the vacant Jr. Heavyweight Championship. manup733 came over from SmackDown via the ISB Draft and was quick to make an impact on his new brand by winning the cross brand battle royal at the Super Show. As a result of this victory, manup earned the right to challenge Juicebox to a match for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship. These two quickly became enemies with one another and in the process made their match at Unforgiven a Texas Bullrope Match. Will the Argentine be able to prevail and win his first championship? Astus_01 & nickawesome710 vs. EX.e.CUTION.er & Irish-And-Proud The Raw Assistant General Manager will team with the finally healthy and returning Astus_01 to take on Raw returnee EX.e.CUTION.er and Raw second trial debutant Irish-And-Proud in what is being titled as a "bonus" match to the Unforgiven PPV. These four men in a way have something to prove in their individual quests for glory as well as recognition. On this night they will do battle in teams of two on a step to prosperity. With this battle having heavy implications on their respective futures, which team will be able to co-exist and prevail?